Adventures From Going To School?
by Chronos Time Guardians
Summary: This is a story about the 3 of the Hunters going to a school, Leorio is a perverted teacher, meets 2 new Hunters, an really forgetful enemy Humor, ActionAdventure, Stupitity, and a lot of Trouble. Ratings may change later on. Enjoy!
1. First Day At School

"First day at school..." muttered Kurapika.  
  
"What's a school?" asked Gon and Killua together.  
  
*Sweatdrop* "Somewhere you learn things." replied Kurapika.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
*~:_:~*First class with Kurapika: English*~:_:~*  
  
"HELLO EVERYONE!!!!" yelled a really familiar voice... TOO familiar.  
  
"AHH!!! It's that pervert I told you about Ling!" yelled Rena, a Chinese girl with long silky black hair who is wearing a crimson dress.  
  
"Seriously?!" asked Ling, a Japanese girl with short shoulder length dark blue hair who is wearing a silver tank top and black shorts. "But he's our teacher!"  
  
"Leorio! How can you be my teacher!?" yelled Kurapika.  
  
*All the girls in the class is muttering about what Ling and Rena said.*  
  
"Hey! Settle down class!"  
  
*~:_:~*First class with Gon and Killua: Math*~:_:~*  
  
"So this is a school? When do we get to learn how to kill?" asked Killua to the teacher once they got to class.  
  
"When do we get to learn how to fight?" asked Gon.  
  
*Class goes O_O*  
  
"What are you talking about?!?! I don't know what kind of school you've been to before, but we're learning about math..." answered the freaked out teacher.  
  
"What's that?" asked Gon and Killia together.  
  
*~:_:~*Lunch time*~:_:~*  
  
"This place is boring! They don't teach us anything useful here!" yelled Gon and Killua together.  
  
"No one said that school is fun." answered Kurapika. "I know all this stuff already."  
  
"Hey!" yelled Leorio to them.  
  
"Hi Leorio! I never knew you're here!" called Gon.  
  
"Aren't you too old to be in school Leorio?" asked Killua.  
  
*-_-* "He's teaching English and Health." replied Kurapika.  
  
"How do you know that Kurapika?" asked Gon.  
  
"Did your chains tell you that?" asked Killua.  
  
*-_-* "I suffered the 2 classes with him as the teacher." Kurapika answered.  
  
"Hey! What do you mean suffered??" yelled Leorio. "I was a great teacher!"  
  
"Tell that 2 the 2 girls that kept saying that you're a pervert... not that I blame them for doing so, but..." Kurapika got cut off by Leorio.  
  
"They must have got me mixed up with some other guy!" retorted Leorio.  
  
"LISTEN UP EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!! DO YOU ALL SEE THAT GUY OVER THERE??" *Points to Leorio* "HE'S A MEAN TEACHER AND A PERVERT!!!!!! I SUGGEST TO ALL GIRLS AND GUYS INCASE HE'S ALSO GAY!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE BE WORNED ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Ling and Rena in a loud speaker.  
  
"As you were saying?" asked Kurapika as he, Gon and Killua moved away from him.  
  
*Leorio left to sulk in the washroom.*  
  
"That was going way too far you 2! I know you like to be the boss of this school, but saying something like this to the new teacher was too much! I will see you after school!" one of the teachers at the cafeteria said and after a moment's thought added. "The real you this time!"  
  
"But he is! Yesterday when I was changing in the girl's washroom at the pool I saw him looking at me through the crack at the door!" yelled Rena.  
  
"Do you have any proof of that?" asked the teacher. "And how do you know that it's really him?"  
  
"When someone look, they do so with their eyes. No one in this world has the same eye type as another so it's a really easy way to tell the person by their eyes." replied Rena.  
  
"And?" asked the teacher.  
  
"And he was too heavy so the door gave way and he fell in." Rena finished.  
  
*Teacher: -__-*  
  
"Hey Gon! What do you think the teacher meant by that?" asked Killua.  
  
"I don't know... let's ask!" answered Gon.  
  
*All 3 of them walks towards Rena and Ling.*  
  
"Why did you say something like that to Leorio?" asked Gon.  
  
"What did the teacher mean by the real you?" asked Killua.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Kurapika.  
  
"We said it because it was true, the teacher said real because Ling can creat doubles of anything with her 'Water Twin' and I'm Rena Atanike the Treasure Hunter and she's Ling Defonada the Blacklist Hunter." Rena answered.  
  
"You're also Hunters?!" asked Gon and Killua excitedly.  
  
"What do you mean also?" they asked them.  
  
"I'm Killua, a Treasure/Blacklist Hunter, Gon's a Treasure Hunter and Kurapika is a Blacklist Hunter." answered Killua while pointing to each of them.  
  
"Way cool! I never thought we would ever see other Hunters at a place like this. What's your special abilities?" asked Ling.  
  
"I can play 'rock, paper, scissors' by putting a lot of nen into my hand and it's really powerful!" Gon said happily.  
  
"Poisons can't harm me no matter what, but that's not because of the nen training, my aura is maid of electricity." added Killua.  
  
"I have 5 chains on my right hand, but I can only use 1 of them to find things or people, the other 4 can only be used against the 'Spiders'." finished Kurapika.  
  
"So your target is only the 'Spiders?'" asked Rena.  
  
"Yea." Gon answered. "What about you? What's your special abilities?"  
  
"I can create doubles of anything and anyone using my 'Water Twin', but I can do a lot of other cool things with my water abilities. You can say that I'm user." answered Ling.  
  
"I can read minds and I can use a bit of wind attacks, but it uses a lot of energy so I don't do a lot of combat against others." added Rena. "On the other hand, Ling does a lot of fighting."  
  
"Maybe we can fight sometime." requested Gon.  
  
"Sure! That would be a lot of fun!" accepted Ling.  
  
*~:_:~*After school and no sign of Leorio for the rest of the day*~:_:~*  
  
"Let's go to my house, my sister can let us fight in the 'Alternate Dimension'" suggested Ling.  
  
"What's that?" asked Kurapika.  
  
"It's a place that is at a different time and place from the earth. It was created by my sister Anme." answered Ling.  
  
"It's really cool there! No matter how much damage is done there, it doesn't affect the earth and the next time you go there no matter how soon, it's a fixed there too." Rena added.  
  
"Than what are we waiting for?!" yelled Gon and Killua in union. "Let's go!"  
  
*~:_:~*~:_:~*~:_:~*~:_:~*~:_:~*~:_:~*~:_:~*~:_:~*~:_:~*~:_:~*~:_:~*~:_:~*~:_ :~*  
  
A/N: So what did you think of that? It's a bit different from what I'm used to writing though... but I really liked this idea... please be nice though... 


	2. The Fight And A New Student

*~:_:~*At Ling's house.*~:_:~*  
  
"Wow!! This place is huge! Are you sure that this is a house?" asked Gon.  
  
"It's not that big! You should see Rena's house it's big enough to be a castle." answered Ling.  
  
"It's pretty big, but my house is bigger." Killua added.  
  
"It's about the same size as Neon's house I think..." finished Kurapika.  
  
"You know Neon??" asked Rena.  
  
"He worked for her as her bodyguard." answered Gon.  
  
"I really feel sorry for you." Ling and Rena said together. "She's such a spoiled brat."  
  
'Yea, but she must be lonely living be herself...' thought Killua.  
  
"I doubt it. She gets whatever she wants and don't compare her to you." Rena told Killua surprising him. "I can read your mind." *-__-*  
  
"Oh yea." answered Killua.  
  
"Are you kids going to stand at the gateway forever or are you gonna come in to the house?" asked a girl about the age of 20 wearing a silver/white dress. She had long black hair with dark blue strikes.  
  
"Hey Anme." called Ling.  
  
Anme opened the gateway for them so they could go into the house. The first thing that happened was that Gon disappeared.  
  
"Where's Gon?" asked Kurapika.  
  
"Isn't he behind you Killua?" asked Ling.  
  
"He was..." answered Killua.  
  
"Okay... Rena and Killua you go and look at this floor, Kurapika and I'll look upstairs and Anme you look in the garden k?" suggested Ling.  
  
"Great idea, but how can someone just disappear?" asked Kurapika.  
  
"This place has really weird security. If he just fell behind then he should end up upstairs, but it's always different so I'm not really sure." Rena answered.  
  
"Let's go an..." Ling was cut of by a scream from someone really familiar.  
  
"GON!!" yelled everyone except for Anme and rushed outside and came across Gon with a certain someone with him cornering him.  
  
"Leorio!!" yelled everyone. "What do you think your doing to Gon??"  
  
"Well... I was walking home and I saw your guys so I decided to follow you then I saw Gon walking and looking at the sky so he walked into a rose bush, but you never noticed so I decided to see if Gon was alright and he had thorns stuck all over the place and so he asked me to help get them off, but a really big one was on and it was really stuck so I had to pull really hard and when it came out Gon screamed and then you came running here and yelled 'Gon' and then you yelled my name and asked 'What do you think your doing to Gon??' then I began to explain that I was walking home and I saw..." Leorio was blue in the face from saying all that without taking any breath in between and got cut off by Killua.  
  
*-__-*"Gon... you really have to pay more attention to where you're going." Killua said sweatdroping.  
  
"Sorry I made you guys worry..." Gon apologized in a 'way too innocent way'.  
  
"So is the fight still on or what?" asked Ling.  
  
"Are you going to be able to fight?" asked Rena.  
  
"Are your wounds okay?" asked Kurapika.  
  
"Is your brain okay?" asked Killua.  
  
*Everyone stars at Killua with a ball of straw rolling across the screen... silence.*  
  
"What?" demanded Killua.  
  
"Umm... what does that have to do with Gon?" Ling asked.  
  
"Donno." answered Killua casually.  
  
Everyone: *-__-;;;*  
  
*~:_:~*Back to Ling's house with Leorio this time.*~:_:~*  
  
"So tell me again why we have to let that pervert come too?" asked Rena who was hiding in front of Ling since Leorio was behind her.  
  
"Cause he saved me!" answered Gon.  
  
"You are way too into drama." murmured Ling.  
  
"He probably wanted to have you to himself!" yelled Rena.  
  
*Everyone takes one step away from Leorio.*  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"This is the place!" yelled Ling to everyone after they walked for half an hour, passing about 128 doors, and going through 37 of them.  
  
"Are you sure that this is a house?" asked Leorio.  
  
*~:_:~*In the other dimension.*~:_:~*  
  
"So what do you guys think of this place?" asked Rena.  
  
"...Very clean..." answered everyone other then Rena and Ling.  
  
"So who's fighting who?" asked Killua.  
  
"We'll have a team fight, but you guys have 4 and we only have 2." Rena said sadly.  
  
"I'll join you then." volunteered Kurapika.  
  
"Great then let's start!" yelled Ling.  
  
*~:_:~*After the fight in the kitchen.*~:_:~*  
  
"That was great!" yelled Killua.  
  
"Yea like when Gon slipped and Killua crashed into him then I crashed into Killua and at the end Leorio tried to attack Rena only to get punched into the Gon." Ling said trying not to laugh.  
  
"Poor Gon, he's so unlucky today." said Killua.  
  
"I agree." added Rena.  
  
"What about the time when Leorio attacked Ling? That has gotta hurt." Rena said wincing for Leorio's sake NOT Ling's.  
  
"I did that out of reflex not speed or power." answered Ling.  
  
"I think it was the funniest when Kurapika attacked Gon and Gon jumped up into the air, but never came back down." Killua said laughing really hard.  
  
"How was I supposed to know that there was a mirror net up there?" asked Gon.  
  
"There wasn't supposed to be one I made it when I saw you jump." Ling answered.  
  
"I thought you can only use water attacks." wondered Kurapika.  
  
"Mirror Net is a water attack."  
  
*~:_:~*Back at school with Gon and Killua: Homeroom.*~:_:~*  
  
"CLASS!! WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT!!" yelled the poor teacher over the yelling of the students.  
  
"A new student? I hope it's another Hunter." Killua said hopefully to Gon.  
  
"Yeah! Me too!" Gon answered.  
  
"Here she is!" yelled the teacher.  
  
"Hello everyone! My name is..."  
  
*~:_:~*In Kurapika, Ling, and Rena's first class: Art.*~:_:~*  
  
"This is a new student from another class, but she's going to be in some of the same classes as you so here she is!"  
  
"Hello everyone. I'm..."  
  
*~:_:~*~:_:~*~:_:~*~:_:~*~:_:~*~:_:~*~:_:~*~:_:~*~:_:~*~:_:~*~:_:~*~:_:~*~:_ :~*  
  
A/N: So?? What did you think of that?? Sorry I took so long to update... my internet is having a lot of problems, but right now it's a bit better so I can update, but I don't know what will happen next. I will update as much as I can, but for now be happy with this chap... 


End file.
